


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by XioNin



Series: Starman: Sander's Song [6]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post ep 5, S3, sander pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Robbe is Sander's dream.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Series: Starman: Sander's Song [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> [15.11.19]  
Tonight's clip was rough, though beautifully done.  
Take care of yourself. Talk to someone if you need to. And if you need me, I'm here.

It was a dream.

It was a wish Sander’s heart once made on a day when he felt hopeful. When he stood in the light and dared to come out from behind the lens. When he heard someone laughing and turned to face the sun.

It was a smile.

It was the way Robbe held himself as if he’d bruise if anyone touched his heart. As if he were afraid to be seen, afraid to see himself, but now bloomed like a flower.

Sander had been falling before. Before. Before.

And now he had fallen. Hard, fast, endlessly. It had never been like this.

Robbe was everything he’d craved and more.

Sander was transfixed by the smooth skin at the base of his throat, the soft petal of his earlobe, the way he looked at him.

Like that.

Like _that_.

So soft and open and his.

Sander was _gone_. Stupidly into him and this and them.

He was transformed.

His thoughts actually made sense to him for once, all the winding paths he’d wandered down whenever Robbe was around. Everything he’d thought he’d felt from him, seen in him, wanted from him, laid bare before his very eyes.

In _his_ eyes.

In the curve of Robbe’s lips and the tips of his fingers. In the softness of his voice and his bright laughter. In the blush on his cheek when Sander asked him, mincing words, to come home.

It was his yes.

It was the promise in his touch and the way he couldn’t seem to let go. It was a Robbe who wanted him, a Robbe with desire heating his gaze and colour flooding in his skin, all for him.

It was their night.

It was their time to say hello to everything that was to come. Robbe was light on Sander’s back, but even if he had been a burden, Sander would have carried him. To the ends of the earth and back.

It was right.

It was finally, finally right. And Sander couldn’t believe the universe Robbe had created for them. Where they listened and shared and understood. Where they could fall and be caught in loving arms.

It had to be a dream.

And, if so, Sander never wanted to wake up.

Not ever.


End file.
